Deviating From Normal
by Tinkerbell Faerie 2
Summary: [BB] An almost in the Bonesiverse. BB take a break from their normal behaviour. Booth's attempt at a kiss. Oneshot.


**Summary:** An almost in the Bones-iverse. BB take a break from their normal behaviour.

**AN:** We all love to write the first kiss of our fave characters. But, in keeping with the writer's ideas, this is another almost kiss, which we are used to seeing (ahem.. Judas on a Pole.. ahem).

**Disclaimer:** You and I both know these characters aren't mine. And I mean really not mine. Or I'd be richer.

* * *

**Deviating From Normal**

* * *

She had inadvertently given him the upper hand. She had leaned back against the red-brick wall of the building to put some space between them, and he immediately closed the gap. He placed his hands on either side of her head, effectively boxing her in. He leaned forward, and both of their emotions started to swirl. 

For her, everything was happening in slow motion, and her body was already reacting to his proximity; her skin was practically humming. And he hadn't even touched her yet. For him, adrenaline and arousal were causing light-headedness. His body had a single objective: _her_, and everything else – thoughts about work, the people passing on the street, the world – could wait.

He really couldn't remember how they had ended up at this juncture. They'd had dinner, like normal. They'd had a few drinks, like normal. They'd walked and talked about work, like normal. And they'd started arguing, like normal. But, right now, at this moment, what was happening between them was not normal. It was a fantasy.

He brought his face to hers, in an achingly slow descent. Her senses heightened: she could see his tongue dart out and wet his lips, she could smell the musky scent of him, she could hear the small hitch in his breath when she wet her own lips, and she could feel his warm breath on her chin as he let go a small sigh. And, oh, how she wanted to taste him. This was not normal. But, then, on his breath she smelled the beer.

And this fantastical experience crashed back to earth with a heart-breaking thud.

"Wait." She said shakily. "This isn't really what you want." Her logical mind overrode her body, which was screaming _Yes, kiss me! Make love to me! Mark me as yours!_

"No, it is what I want," he replied huskily, watching her mouth through heavy-lidded brown eyes.

She said his name, with a warning in her voice, which caused him to halt his deliberately slow approach. His eyes flicked up to her bright blue ones, and held her gaze, providing explanation. "You can't deny the chemistry we have."

Fear led her, and she continued to evade him, doubtful of his true intentions. "You've been drinking. It's okay. I understand that this is just an opportunity for you," she rationalized. "I just don't want to do something here that will jeopardize our friendship and have us regret things tomorrow."

He brought his head back a few inches, suddenly sobering up. _She thinks I'm only doing this because I've been drinking?_

This brief hesitation on his part was enough time for her to escape. She ducked her head under his left arm, using the wall behind her for balance, as she brushed past him down the sidewalk.

He sighed, heavily, and ran his hand through his hair; his eyes lingering on her as she took long, even strides away from him. Her stride conveyed determination; however her head was down, betraying her uncertainty. He watched her walk away, and for a brief moment, was relieved. He didn't want any of their 'firsts' – first kiss, first date, first night together – to be clouded with doubt the way this interaction had ended up.

_How in the hell did I screw this up?_

His feet followed her path, as he called her name on the busy city street. She did not stop, but she slowed her steps at his voice, and raised her chin in defiance. As he caught up, he offered no apology. Instead, he flashed a grin in her direction.

"At least let me walk you home." It was more of a demand, than a question.

She bristled, narrowing her eyes at him. "You know, I can take care of myself."

His demand, and her rebuttal, brought them back to where they were. They were arguing again. Like normal.

* * *

**Review? You know you want to... I know you know you want to. You know I know you know you want to... Ok. I've just confused myself.**


End file.
